God of Lies
by LadyAzelas
Summary: Based of bachaboska1's Youtube video God of Lies. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Title: God of Lies  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Author: Lady Azelas  
Disclaimer: I own nothing this is just a fanfic based of a fan vid.  
Summary: Based of bachaboska1's Youtube video God of Lies. Enjoy.

A/N: After watching "Thor" on netflix I have, like many other fallen in love with Loki. What didn't expect was that I would fall in love with slashing Thor and Loki. I found this video in my travels along Youtube and I hope that you enjoy it. watch?v=bNz0F8wWTZ8

XxXxLokiXxXxThorXxXx

Prologue

The moons were high in Asgard. Bathing the city it an ever ethereal glow of silver, it set the mood for calmness, and romance. Thor smiled at the thought as he laid in his bed looking up at the moon through the sheer curtains. He never felt so light before, so in love. He looked down at the other figure in his bed and smiled down at him.

Loki was still awake, albeit, only just. He was lazily tracing patterns in his brothers chest as they laid together in the bed, naked, and sweat still drying in the cool air. Thor pressed his lips to his forehead, large fingers were twirling dark strands of hair around and letting them slide across his skin like silk.

"Keep that up brother," Loki started and stifled a yawn. "And I fear I might never fall asleep." Thor chuckled and stopped playing with Loki's hair and rested his head on top of his brother turned lover.

"I'm sorry, but I am just to excited to sleep," Thor said happily. Loki hummed and nuzzled into Thor's chest a little more listening to the ever present heart beat. "Tomorrow, things are going to change. I will take the throne, and with you by my side we can make so many changes to Asgard. Just you and me Loki," Thor said with a dreaming sigh.

Loki raised his head against Thor's chest and opened sleepy eyes. His brother had been looking forward to this day for many years, but his visions for the future have only been spoken to Loki the last few days. His brother was a visionary, a dreamer, but it was men like that, that make the most out of everything. Loki smiled tiredly and laid his head back down.

"That sounds wonderful Thor," he purred and curled up close. "Now let me sleep, and you should get some rest too, it wouldn't do to have our King so tired for his own coronation," Loki wrapped their legs together and wrapped his arm around Thor's waist. Thor just nodded and rested his chin on top of Loki's head and listened to his brother breath in and out slowly in sleep.

Yes. Thor thought as he finally closed his eyes for sleep. Tomorrow things would change. He would be king and with Loki by his side they will rule Asgard and turn it into a better place. Better than it ever has been. With that thought Thor finally found peace to sleep with his arms tightly around the one man he could ever love.

XxXxLokiXxXxThorXxXx

Reviewers get a Loki Hug!


	2. Chapter 2

Thor paced around the entrance nervously as he heard the excitement in the great hall. He was dressed in his finest outfit. One fit for a king, his mother said with a smile as she came to wish him luck. He ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, holding his winged helmet in the other.  
"Nice feathers," a voice said behind him. Thor looked up and smiled at Loki as he approached with his horned helm in his hand and a small smile on his face.

This was the person Thor needed to see. He rushed over dropping his helm and grabbed Loki into a searing kiss. The sorcerer just managed to put the shields up before he melted and kissed back holding Thor close to him and grunted as he was pushed into a pillar with Thor's body pressed against his own and their tongues meeting passionately.

When they pulled away for air they stared at each other panting and smiling, like a couple of lovesick fools. But who were they fooling, they were a couple of lovesick fools, when it came to each other. Loki smiled at his brother and pulled away. He picked up Thor's helmet and put it on his head with gentle ease.

"There will be plenty of time for love making when you're King," Loki said and straightened out his brothers outfit that was messed up during their brief moment of passion. Thor smiled and did the same for Loki and held his shoulders.

"You look so beautiful Loki. Green and gold are definitely your colors brother," he said. Loki smiled and looked down with a modest blush dusting his smiled and hugged him tightly before he pushed him to the entrance. "Go on, you better go before they get started," he said. Loki stared at Thor and smiled before he made his way up.

The crowds were large as Loki approached the dais that led to the throat. The others bowed their heads in respect of his approach and he took his place next to his mother. The woman smiled and put her hand on his shoulder making him look up.

"You're very handsome today my son," she said. Loki smiled and took her hands kissing the top of them.

"And you mother look more beautiful with every passing day," Frigga chuckled and they pulled away. It was a moment before the Queen spoke again.

"You know…Thor's going to need your help in choosing a wife," Loki froze just for a moment but nothing escaped his mothers eyes. He looked up at her and gave a smile, though it was fake, he had a talent for lying through his teeth.

"Thor, married? Mother I couldn't see that even if you put the woman right in front of me," he said with a chuckle. Frigga was not amused. She stepped down and looked him in the eyes holding his shoulders gently.

"My son, I know of the current… "arrangement"… you and Thor have, and heed my words. When he's King, of all the laws in Asgard this is the one you must. Not. Break. Do you understand?" she asked. Loki felt ice in the pit of his stomach as he looked at his mother. "I know you love him Loki…but this love…there are things I can protect you from Loki…but I can't protect you from your father." When she finished Loki just nodded and looked down. Frigga frowned and pressed her lips to his forehead. "I'm sorry my son…this is the way things are," she pulled away and went to take her place next to Odin leaving Loki alone.

Loki wanted to walk away but he couldn't find the strength in his legs to do so. The horns sounded and then the crowds started to cheer. He felt his heart swell with joy as he watch Thor walk up the steps raising his hammer in triumph. He walked down the hall, smiling and cheering with the others. When he came to the dais he knelt down and looked up at Loki with a grin and wink that made Loki look away slowly.

Loki barely heard anything of the ceremony. He just kept his eyes on his brother as he took his oaths with a soft smile. They had been waiting for this day for so long, him and Thor. Together, they would rule Asgard and make it into a place that most have only dreamed it would be. It was time to make ancient dreams a reality.

When Thor stood and let out a yell of triumph Loki could only smile and applaud with the crowd. Thor turned and their eyes' met, and it was the most intimate stare either of them had ever shared. How Loki wanted to go to Thor and kiss him, but he knew what would happen if he did. Before he could move to go and properly give his congratulations Thor was pulled away by his friends to the dining hall. They were quickly followed by Odin and Frigga and the rest of the guests that were invited to the royal hall and that left Loki all on his own.

The God of Mischief sighed softly and followed quietly. His mother's' words still running around in his head. He entered the crowded hall and leaned against the wall in a corner closest to the hall. He watched his brother celebrate with the others. Loki smiled lightly at his brother, the one person who actually saw him for him. Not just the God of Lies and Mischief, but as Loki.

Loki sighed softly and turned away to go and take a walk. It was too crowded and Loki really hated big crowds like this. Too much excitement. As he closed the door he walked down the hall he hid himself in the golden curtains. He heard the door open but only thought it to be a servant that was being sent back to the kitchens for something or other.

The steps grew closer and Loki just ignored them. He stood there with eyes downcast to the floor deep in thought until he heard the steps stop next to him. He looked up and was shocked to find Thor standing there looking down at him with a longing yet loving look in his eyes.

"I was wondering where you had gone," he said. So he did notice Loki's sudden disappearance. "I was thinking maybe you could use some company," he continued and stood next to his brother. Loki smiled and nodded looking up at Thor with loving eyes.

"I would never reject your company brother." Thor smiled and looked at the flames in front of them looking deep in thought. Never a good thing. Loki was the thinker out of the two of them. Thor was intelligent yes, but when he thought too long he would admit it gave him headaches. "What's on your mind?" Loki asked brushing against his brother's arm. Thor looked up at him and shrugged.

"I was just thinking what our future will hold now that I'm King," he said. "And I don't mean the future of Asgard, I mean OUR future Loki, yours and mine," Loki frowned and looked at the flames.

"I will admit...I was worried that, that was a one sided question," he looked up at Thor and gave a soft smile. "And I will also admit that I am envious of you, but never doubt that I love you, more than anything," he said. Thor smiled and placed his hand on Loki's cheek, only slightly disappointed that it was covered by the helmet.

"Thank you brother," Thor whispered. Loki leaned into the touch eyes never leaving Thor's. He leaned forward slightly with a grin and the mischief was back in those green orbs.

"Now give us a kiss," he said with a grin. Thor laughed pushing forward allowing Loki a few seconds for the shields to come up before pressing their lips together. Unknown to them Sif and Frigga were watching the scene unfold. Sif looked away feeling slightly ashamed for having seen such a intimate moment. Frigga just watched her sons kiss. It was a forbidden kiss, but it was filled with so much love and longing that she couldn't bare to interrupt. She sighed and looked at Sif.

"This is a secret between us," she said. Sif nodded and bowed slowly as she entered into the dining all. Frigga looked back and saw Thor and Loki walking back to Thor's chambers Thor's arm wrapped around Loki's shoulders tenderly. She could only smile at the sight. Yes her son's had found love and belonging in each other, but there were laws that needed to be followed. She only hoped that they would realize that before something bad happened.

Thor looked up from his bed that he and his lover just consummated his new station. He looked over at Loki who was standing at the balcony in just a pair of dark pants leaving the rest of him bared. Getting up slowly, Thor walked to Loki and held him from behind as they looked over Asgard.

It was so quiet so beautiful, much like his lover. Thor pressed his lips to Loki's neck and shoulder gently, his hands slid down his sides then back up. Loki could only shiver as a silent moan slid past his lips. His eyes closed and he turned his neck to get more of his brothers kisses against his skin.

Thor only smiled and complied with Loki's needs letting his lips linger across his neck and shoulder. He pulled away after a moment and rested his chin on Loki's shoulder looking at Asgard again. Arms tightly around Loki's thin waist hands intertwined.

"Look at that Loki, all of Asgard. Right at our fingers. It's our Loki, all ours," he whispered against Loki's ear. Loki opened his eyes and looked at Asgard sadly, gripping his brothers hands he pulled away to go inside to Thor's bedroom. "Loki?" Thor asked as he walked away from the view and went to Loki's side holding his arm gently.

"Mother told me I should stay away from you," Loki whispered. "She said that I should leave you while I still had the chance, before Odin found out about us," he looked at him with sad eyes and tears slowly starting to fill them. "I don't know what to do," he whispered looking down.

Thor felt a mix of emotions flood his body. Anger, that his mother would weave such doubt into Loki. Fear, that their secret had been found. Sorrow, for seeing his brother in such delicate condition.

He opened his arms and allowed Loki to fall into them. The God of Mischief held on to him as he body shook. Thor ran his fingers through Loki's hair muttering soft words into his ear. When Loki calmed down and pulled his face away. Thor held his cheeks slowly wiping away the few tears that made it past his beloved's eyes.

"Now you listen to me," he whispered. Loki looked up at him with watery eyes. Thor just smiled and tucked the hair back behind his ears. "Your place, no matter what anyone says is right here, by my side," Thor pressed a loving kiss to Loki's forehead as they smiled at each other. "Come to bed brother," he whispered. Loki could only smile at his lover he was pulled towards the bed.

Thor laid him down gently and climbed on top of his brother with ease. Loki slid his hands up and down his back with tenderness that was only reserved for Thor. Thor leaned down and pressed his lips to Loki's while his hands lifted up to pull the sheer curtains loose around his bed to cover their forms. It was the start of many passionate nights to come. Or so they thought. What they didn't realize was that Loki forgot to put up the shields, and Heimdal saw everything.

XxXxLokiXxXxThorXxXx

Reviews are rewarded with Loki Hugs!


End file.
